I Chose You
by usagichan1
Summary: What would happen if Kouki chose Erika and Tanpopo chose Yoji. After college and a few years of marriage, what would their lives be like? Especially since they are all now family? Oneshot.


**I Chose You  
By: usagichan1**

Summary: What would happen if Kouki chose Erika and Tanpopo chose Yoji. After college and a few years of marriage, what would their lives be like? Especially since they are all now family? (oneshot--could be more--maybe)

Imadoki was created by Yuu Watase, not me. BTW--I do use Japanese in my stories so if that does bother you, then you might be better off not reading it. I would love for everyone to read it, but I would rather people read it for enjoyment and not read it to complain about the language usage. Thanks very much. There is a glossary at the bottom to translate.

_Italics _denotes thoughts

* * *

"Anata? Anata, you must get up. Your father will scold again if you are late." 

A slight muffle came from under the pillows as an answer. Yoji turned his back on his wife and pulled the covers over his head. It was nice and warm under there, why would he want to get out and go to another boring meeting with his father? The only thing he did was sit, listen, and be bored out of his mind. No, it was much more fun staying in the warm bed, especially if his wife was right next to him.

Yoji suddenly threw off the covers, grabbed his wife and pulled her down to the bed. She screamed as she hit the soft down pillows, her eyes wide open in fright. Soon it turned into hysterical laughter as Yoji began to tickle her mercilessly.

"S-s-s-sto-o-p-p-p!! Y-y-oji! S-s-s-t-t-o-p!!" She tried to plead in between her gasps for air.

Yoji stopped and looked into her eyes. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her. Those same eyes, the eyes that are now full of laughter and merriment, were once flooded with tears. Yet, she was more than beautiful that day.

"You are so cute, Tanpopo."

"And you are going to be in so much trouble."

With a nod of his head, Yoji finally got out of bed and started getting ready. Tanpopo headed down the stairs to get his breakfast. He was going to either eat it as fast as he could at home or eat it in the car. She rang the bell, and, on cue, one of the servants came out with the tray in his hand. She thanked him warmly and carried it upstairs.

Never in her life did she ever think that she would be living like this. It was much more than she had ever imagined. Well, that and actually being accepted by the affluent and powerful Kugyo family. It was a new world and a new lifestyle, but little by little, over time, she began to get used to it.

Tanpopo opened the doors to their bedroom. Yoji was standing there in the mirror with just his pants on. A thought crossed her mind, but she knew he was already late for work, so she quickly dismissed it. Instead she walked over, put the tray down on the dresser and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You can eat this in the car on the way. But you must make sure you eat it. I don't want you to pass out again, like you did last week."

"How did I get a wife that cares so much about me? I thought I was the one who was going to take care of you."

Tanpopo just smiled and continued to watch her husband get ready. Soon, he was out the door and climbing into the car. He leaned out the window to give her one more kiss as the driver went around to the front.

"Don't forget. You have tea with my mother today." He said with a wave as the car sped off down the driveway.

Tanpopo waved back until the car was out of sight, and then walked into the house. She really didn't have to work, but she didn't want her time at Keio University to go to waste. Three days out of the week, she would counsel high school students who were having trouble at school, at home, or just in general. Her time in high school led her to pick that career option. It took her no time to get ready, and she headed out towards the counseling center.

* * *

"Oojoo-sama, breakfast is ready." 

Erika nodded as she put down her book and headed to the dining room. Kouki had left early, leaving her to eat alone. She was used to it by now, but it still stung that he would choose work over staying with his wife for the few moments that they had together in the morning.

It was a simple but elegant breakfast. A traditional Japanese breakfast, to give her strength and to keep her healthy. Once she married Kouki, she began to get better, but Kouki didn't want to take any chances, so she was on a strict diet to keep her well. As a Kugyo, she had to be the epitome of health.

She ate slowly and deliberately, making sure everything was gone from her plates. If not, the staff would tell her husband, and she would surely get scolded. But it didn't bother her. Anytime spent with Kouki was happiness to her.

"Oojoo-sama? Would you like to know your schedule for today?"

Erika nodded and listened as the servant went though her entire schedule for the day. Appearances here and there. Nothing too stressful and nobody to impress. Just a bunch of no-names and companies that would like nothing else but to be recognized by the Kugyo conglomeration. Since her husband was going to be the one to take over the company, she had to make these appearances.

"Oh, and at 2:00 you have tea with Master Kouki's mother."

"Ah. Thank you, that will be all."

The servant bowed and left the room. Erika walked into the sitting room and picked up the invitation off of the marble table that sat in the middle of the room. Even though they lived in the same vicinity, she was still treated as a guest and not as a true family member. The only time she was able to interact with his mother now was through invitation.

_I'm sure she got an invitation as well, _Erika sniffed as she read over it again. That meant spending part of the afternoon with Tanpopo. Yes, she was her sister-in-law now. Yes, she had won Kouki's heart after all; but she still felt a bit of contempt towards her. She did marry into the family after all and Erika couldn't shake off the feeling that Tanpopo only married for money and it didn't matter which brother it took to do it. Besides, how could Yoji quickly dismiss her and choose Tanpopo?

"Oojoo-sama, the phone is for you."

Erika picked up the phone. "Kugyo Erika desu."

"Erika, I'm sorry I left so early without telling you 'good morning'."

"Oh, Kouki! It's alright. I'm just glad that you called. Is the meeting over already?"

"No." Kouki huffed. "Yoji hasn't made it here yet. We're all waiting for him. Father's not too happy with him this time."

"Well, it's a good thing that you were officially announced the heir of the Kugyo Conglomeration."

"Um, yes. Erika, I was also calling to see if you had any time free for lunch today. I don't have anything to do after the meeting until 2:00 to look at a building with Yoji. Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Oh, yes Kouki! I would love to!"

"Fine, I'll send a car around to get you at 12:00. Oh, Yoji is finally here. I have to go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kouki."

Erika put down the phone. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She had to make sure she wore the perfect outfit. One that was fitting for lunch with her beloved husband and, at the same time, one that would blow her mother-in-law and sister-in-law away at tea time. She went upstairs to prepare. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Glossary_

_anata: _a term of endearment meaning 'darling'  
_oojoo-sama: _'my lady' --it's pretty much a term of respect for those in a higher position

That's it. This was just something that came to mind one day when I was rereading my manga. I just thought 'what would happen if Tanpopo stayed with Toji and Kouki stayed with Erika?'. It's a one shot. I could expand it to a full-blown story but I have other projects that I'm still working on and I can barely find the time to work on those. If you have any ideas or would like to expand on it, just email me and I'll give you the go-ahead. Other than that, I hoped that you enjoy it. If you would like you can review. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.

* * *


End file.
